


A promise (I intend to keep)

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “What is it?” Regina held the small box “It’s a key,” “W-“ “To my apartment, I just, i thought you should have it, you know, just in case..” Fluff please?Asked by godandmonsters1996 via tumblr





	A promise (I intend to keep)

“I have something for you”

Regina looked up from the boxes she had mentally been counting, the sound of Emma’s voice waking her up from her reverie. The blonde smiled at her, her green eyes twinkling, as Regina blinked, surprised.

The low afternoon sun seeped through the undrawn windows of the apartment, the wooden paneling on the floor giving the room a warm glow that seemed to run and crawl up Emma’s sock-covered feet. It felt strange, Regina thought as silence stretched between them; being alone with the blonde after so long of always having some kind of buzz on the background; conversations never truly finishing as they never let them start.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, feeling a surge of her magic as it always happened when her control over it slipped momentarily, she kept her eyes on the blonde, on the way the woman turned and rummaged through a few boxes, the white tank top that had miraculously re-appeared a stark contrast against the gold of her hair, the brown of the floor. Finally turning towards her, holding a small box between her fingers, it was Emma’s turn to bite on her bottom lip, dirty white sparks cascading down for the briefest of seconds, air filling with the scent of ozone.

“Miss Swan” And Emma still frowned at the use of her surname but Regina smiled as the blonde eyed her, lip freed and mouth agape as if about to protest. Regina was still hearing the “madam mayor” title whenever the blonde felt like messing with her; she didn’t plan on stopping calling Emma “Miss Swan” any time soon. Not even when she felt a rush of nervousness cursing through her as she eyed the small box the blonde still hold between her fingers, the black material peeking through them. Feeling her smile falter a little, her lips trembling as she tried to not blush, the brunette cleared her throat before finishing the sentence, the voice echoing strangely on the almost empty room they were standing in. “Shouldn’t I be the one bringing you a gift? It’s you who have moved after all.”

Emma chuckled a little at the stupid reminder that she was, in fact, the one with a few more boxes to unpack; the small apartment hers after a rather hectic morning. Not seeming all that bothered about Regina’s gentle remark, the blonde approached her with a few steps. Her movements were full of the gait she had once possessed and Regina felt her concentration slipping as she noticed that, at something that still feel like a disguise over Emma’s skin. The brunette found herself wondering, as she eyed the gift and Emma’s eyes with equally rapid movements of her eyes, if there was going to be a moment in where that assuredness, that strength would ever feel natural again to her after so long of longing, missing, it.

“You have done more than enough.” Emma’s voice made her blink once more but she didn’t let the surprise show on her face as she scoffed, picking the box with one hand, her fingers cold against Emma’s warm ones. The box was light, very light, and Regina wondered if Emma wasn’t merely trying to prank her. Something usually only her sister tried to do these days although she wouldn’t be surprised if Zelena had started to enlist Emma’s help.

Already opening the box, eyes still zeroing on Emma, Regina tilted her head, in almost wonder.

“What is it?”

She, of course, looked down before Emma answered her, the blonde’s response reaching her ears just a second too late. A second long enough for her to gasp and focus on the content of the box, on the way silver caught the slowly darkening light from outside.

“It’s a key.”

It was indeed a key, a key Regina knew that was from the very same apartment they both were standing at the moment; the patina over the key too new, too unused for it to be from anywhere else. Surprised, with her throat seizing, she picked the key up, magicking the box away with a blur of purple that barely left any sparks on their wake.

“W-”

Emma’s voice interrupted her again as the blonde scratched the back of her neck, a sudden blush on her cheeks, her magic rising within her with enough strength for Regina’s to pick it up, the air around her trembling, unfocused.

“To my apartment” She winced, probably realizing that that was just obvious enough for it to not have needed an explanation. Wetting her lips, she spoke again, tender, softer this time. “I just, I thought you should have it, you know, just in case.”

There was another sentence there, wrapped up between the silence the words of her actual, voiced offering left out and Regina swayed a little on the spot as she stared at the key, at Emma’s green eyes beyond it, at the way a small flush of pink began to color her cheeks. It was stupid, the brunette considered; how easy she was letting herself fall for words like this when she knew she was merely projecting, wishing, wanting, for Emma to ever make a move like the one she was doing at the moment.

“If you are ever attacked I can enter using…”

“That’s not why I am giving you the key.”

And there was bravery there, and a sudden sense of urgency that made Regina swallow thickly before lowering the key, the metal warming quickly on her fingers as she wrapped them around it.

“No?” She asked and hated how meek she sounded, how hopeful and young despite everything they both had already endured but Emma shrugged and smiled that easy smile that she only had for Henry, for her and Regina found that she couldn’t care less about the obviousness on her voice, the way her magic crackled on her skin.

“No, Regina.”

And there was a moment there, one in where Regina felt Emma’s eyes asking a question that she could only nod at, not even willing to think there could possibly be another answer to something she had known ever since she had opened her eyes, hard concrete under her body, Pan’s curse approaching and one single name between her teeth.

“Emma…”

And well, Emma moved first but if anyone asked after that day it had been Regina and Regina alone who had been the first who had grasped the other’s shoulders; kissing Emma effectively in the middle of a still too new apartment with boxes at their feet and a key that fell and clinked against the floor. And Regina laughed and kissed the blonde for a second time. And a third. And a fourth.


End file.
